Daughter of the Queen
by Bitch-with a Sword
Summary: A girl is a t Hogwarts that no body likes, no body notices, and no body cares about. What happens when Harry starts to notice her and finds something out about her?
1. Noticing Me

Title: The Queen's Daughter  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Author: Bitch-with a sword  
  
Type: Sort of A/U  
  
Summary: A girl is a t Hogwarts that no body likes, no body notices, and no body cares about. What happens when Harry starts to notice her and finds something out about her?  
  
Chapter One. Noticing Me  
  
Harry was late waking up that morning. Ron usually woke him up, but Ron was in the hospital wing because he a Draco Malfoy had gotten into a serious fist fight. Harry looked back on it.  
  
~*~*Flash Back*~*~  
  
"Get the hell out of my way, you fag-ferret." Ron sneered when Draco stepped in front of his way to get into Potions.  
  
"Make me, Weasel. I don't take kindly to rude names." Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh move it, Malfoy. We don't want to take your shit today." Hermione said venomously.  
  
"Oh, the mud-blood found a new word. Where did you find it? In a new book?" Draco remarked sarcastically.  
  
A girl pushed him out of the way to get into the class room but he pushed her down to the ground and her books went scattering to the ground and her long auburn colored hair came out of her clip. She landed on her bum and she had hit her head against the wall. Nobody went to help her, so Harry did.  
  
"I'm fine. Just- get away." She said, getting up and holding her head. Her hair went to her knees and her eyes were black with a red outline. Her nose was small and cute and her lips were pink and puffy, but a cute puffy.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her, grabbing her arm and holding her up. She removed her arm swiftly.  
  
"Yes. Um- I have to go. And I think you should, too. Your buddy and bleachie are going to get into a major-" she was cut off by the sound of a fist hitting someone's face. Harry turned around to see Ron on top of Draco, beating the crap out of him. Harry turned back to the girl, but she was gone. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere, so he went to pry Ron off of Draco.  
  
~*~* End Flash Back*~*~  
  
Harry sighed and fell off of his bed. He walked into the bathroom and stripped of his clothing. He walked into the shower and got back out ten minutes later. He had five minutes to grab his books and get dressed and have enough time to get to potions.  
  
Harry ran down the hall and down into the dungeons. He opened the door to Potions to see that Snape wasn't there and half the class wasn't there either. He went to the very back and sat in the middle of the last row.  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Hermione's usual happy voice.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione." Harry said, a smile on his face. She sat down next to him and pulled out her books.  
  
"Do you know if Ron will be ok?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, he will. Malfoy some how remembered that spell that got rid of my bones, and hit Ron in the legs with it. It was rather funny seeing him try to stand up. I can't believe that Malfoy doesn't have any legs at all. Of course, the spell will ware off, but that's the bad part." Harry explained. Hermione had laughed at the last part.  
  
"I didn't know that Dra- Malfoy could remember anything." Hermione said, smiling slightly. Harry agreed and was about to talk when a flash of dark red hair caught his eye on the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
"Excuse me for a second." Harry said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and Harry stood up and walked to that side of the room.  
  
There, sitting in the darkest corner of the whole room, was the girl from the day before. She was looking at her desk and she had what looked like earmuffs on her ears that were connected to two wires and little circular, thin, black box. Harry noticed it was a CD player: a muggle device that played music with batteries. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. Her long hair flipped over her shoulder to show her whole face.  
  
"What?" she asked rather harshly. Harry frowned slightly and sat down next to her, out of view from the whole class.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi." Harry said. An emotion flashed through her eyes that Harry could only read as surprise, but it quickly changed back to the emotionless bit of black and red.  
  
"Well you did, so scram." she said harshly. Harry frowned again.  
  
"Do you always push people away like this?" he asked. She had gone back to staring at her desk, but she looked back up at him, a glare on her soft features.  
  
"What do you mean? Everyone pushes me away." she said, looking back at the desk again.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you around before." He said to her.  
  
"Figures." She said.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
"Figures you haven't noticed me. Saint Potter wouldn't notice me for a mille-second. I'm just one of the small people you step on." She said harshly. Harry looked at her then glared. She had a bad temper, and it was very short.  
  
"You don't even know me. You can't judge someone unless you know them." He said to her.  
  
"Tell that to everyone else. I'm seventeen and I have been here since I was eleven and no one knows I even exist, maybe except you. But you have enough groupies." She said, turning her music up and sitting her head on the desk.  
  
Harry looked at the color of her tie and noticed it was Gryffindor colors. It was true, he didn't even know she existed until yesterday, and it was already two and a half months into his last school year. Yes, Harry was seventeen-years-old and he was soon going to be able to leave the Dursley's house sooner than he expected, but he wasn't complaining.  
  
"Well, I know I haven't noticed you before, but why do you think I would cast you out. I'm not like that." He said. She kept her head down and spoke to him after a minute.  
  
"You already made that decision when you ignored me when we were eleven. I would ask you if you remembered me sitting down next to you at the Gryffindor table and saying hi, but I don't want you to get a brain cramp." She sneered.  
  
"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" he asked her. She opened her cloak to show the boy Gryffindor school uniform.  
  
"I think I am. Are you color blind or something?" she asked him angrily.  
  
"You are obviously in a bad mood. I'll see you around." He said, getting up and walking back to Hermione.  
  
"Damn. Did you have to act like that, Shasmecka?" the girl asked herself, putting her head in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Harry's last class, watched the girl walk out of the classroom and up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower. Harry glared after her, and if she knew he was glaring at her, she turned around and looked down to the bottom of the stairs at him. They made eye contact for a minute, but she glared back at him, turned on her heal, that made her long hair flip, and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Well, hello you to too!" Harry yelled up the stairs after her. She turned around and gave him the "up yours" gesture. Harry smirked at her and she smiled at him with perfectly straight teeth. She turned again and continued up the spiral stair case.  
  
"Who is that?" Ron asked. He had come back during lunch.  
  
"Oh, just someone I know." Harry said.  
  
"What's her name?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just met her today." Harry said.  
  
"What house is she in?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder at the retreating back of the girl.  
  
"Gryffindor, obviously." Hermione said.  
  
"What's her name?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"She's in my dorm. Her name is Shasmecka." Hermione said. The trio started to walk up the stairs to the tower.  
  
"Shasmecka? Doesn't that mean "princess", in African?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yup. She's really smart, she owns more books than I do, which surprised me." Hermione said, smirking at her own joke. Harry and Ron smiled at each other.  
  
"How do you know she's really smart? She said that no one talks to her here." Harry retorted.  
  
"She has had a man here before, he looked like a butler, and she was talking to him in a different language. I think it might have been Spanish." Hermione started, " then they started to talk in French, then Chinese, then Swedish, then back to Spanish again." Hermione finished. They were at the fat lady and Hermione said the password. "Snitch."  
  
"Well, Christmas break is soon. Maybe she would like to stay and hang out with us." Ron said.  
  
"I don't think that she would do that. She pretty much hates everyone." Hermione said.  
  
"So I don't think she would want to." Harry finished for Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, Harry, when is our next Quidditch practice?" Ron asked. The two boys then got into Quidditch talk.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to the 7th year girls dorm. She opened the door and walked in. She looked to her left, which was the darker side of the room where Shasmecka usually sat, reading a book, or listening to her American Muggle music. But, she wasn't there, she was sitting on the balcony, listening to her music. Hermione walked out onto the balcony and sat down on a chair next to her.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said to her. Shasmecka's eyes snapped open and she looked at her.  
  
"Hello." She said with a small smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Did Potter put you up to this?" she asked. Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"No, actually, it was because of Harry that I came to talk to you, but he didn't ask me to. He is rather taken with you, I just wanted to talk to you." Hermione explained. Shasmecka nodded her head and then went back to her normal position.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Shasmecka asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. What are you listening to?" Hermione asked, looking at the muggle device that sat on Shasmecka's lap.  
  
"Ja Rule." Shasmecka replied. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Can I listen?" she asked. Shasmecka nodded a yes and handed Hermione the disk-man. Hermione put the head phones on and listened to the song that Shasmecka had been listening to. "What's this song called?" she asked.  
  
"Never Again." Shasmecka said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's a good song." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I know. I like it a lot." Shasmecka replied. Hermione gave her back the disk-man and Shasmecka turned it off.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, holding out her hand.  
  
"I know who you are. But my name is Shasmecka." Shasmecka replied, shaking Hermione's.  
  
"Well. Don't you have a last name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. But I don't say it." Shasmecka said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, well, for reasons only I can know." Shasmecka replied.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Anyway, do you want to go inside? It's cold out here." Hermione said, standing up.  
  
"Sure." Shasmecka said, also standing up. The two girls walked into the dorm from the porch and sat on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Do you have a CD collection?" Hermione asked. Shasmecka nodded and went to her bed. She submerged underneath it and came back out with a box. She set it on Hermione's bed and Hermione noticed it could have fit about a thousand CDs into it.  
  
"I have about one thousand a six CDs. I like all types of music so it's easy to fill up this box. I heard that Ja Rule is coming out with a new CD soon so I have to get that one." Shasmecka said, opening the box and pulling a whole bunch of CDs.  
  
"Do you like Mozart, or Beethoven?" Hermione asked. Shasmecka pulled out a blue CD case and passed it to Hermione. She opened it up and she gaped. She had every CD possible with Mozart and Beethoven's music on it. "Whoa." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Shasmecka said.  
  
"Do you have a nick-name? Your real name is sort of hard to pronounce." Hermione told her.  
  
"Yeah. It's Mecka." Shasmecka said, pulling out a black CD case.  
  
"Cool. What's in that case?" Hermione asked.  
  
"All the stuff I listen to the most." Mecka replied, handing the case to Hermione. Hermione opened it to find around ten mix CDs.  
  
"You have a lot of music." Hermione said, looking over the rim of the big box that had many different colored CD cases. Mecka nodded. "Do you want to go to dinner with me, Harry, and Ron?" Hermione asked. Mecka looked at her strangely.  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to. I'm sort of a loner." Mecka said.  
  
"Please. Harry and Ron would really like if you joined us." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm just going to go to the kitchen. That's where I go usually anyway." Mecka said, putting all of her CD cases away.  
  
"Then we'll accompany you." Hermione said. Mecka didn't refuse. She went and changed into a long black skirt and black tube top. She put on a pair of black combat boots and put on her cloak. She walked own the stairs, following Hermione. 


	2. To and From the Kitchens

Title: The Queen's Daughter  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Author: Bitch-with a sword  
  
Type: Sort of A/U  
  
Summary: A girl is a t Hogwarts that no body likes, no body notices, and no body cares about. What happens when Harry starts to notice her and finds something out about her?  
  
Chapter Two. To and From the Kitchens  
  
Hermione and Mecka walked through the common room and they walked over to Harry and Ron. Harry looked up and he and Mecka stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
Harry looked at her face properly for the first time. He wasn't far away, and he wasn't in the dark. She was beautiful. The red outline to her eyes had changed and the red outline had darted inward through the darkness of her eyes like shards of glass. It seemed like her eyes changed a lot.  
  
"Hey guys. Mecka said that she wants to go down to the kitchens and eat instead of go into the Great Hall. Want to come with us?" Hermione asked the boys.  
  
"Sure." Said Ron.  
  
"OK." Harry answered, looking at Shasmecka curiously. Shasmecka glared at him and he glared back.  
  
"Hermione." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked him, going over to help him on his History of Magic essay. Shasmecka sat down next to Harry and saw he only had one page done out of the four page essay.  
  
"Problems?" she asked him, looking at it. He looked at her and nodded a yes and he sighed heavily.  
  
"It is due tomorrow." She informed him.  
  
"I know." Harry said, sighing again.  
  
"I'm done. Need help?" she asked him. He looked at her skeptically.  
  
"What's the catch?" he asked.  
  
"No catch." She said, grabbing his essay and looking it over.  
  
"The war wasn't during 1678! It was during 1679. Stuff like that matters you know." She said, grabbing his quill and changing the date. "There." She said, handing it back to him. He looked at her in the eyes and she looked back.  
  
"Thanks." He said to her breaking the contact. "You're eyes are really cool. Is it a spell?" he asked her. She nodded a yes.  
  
"My eyes are really black with a blue rimming, but I changed the color of the rim. My best friend's eyes are yellow with black rimming. She changed the outside to be red too. I like your eyes. They're really bright." Shasmecka said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He said to her.  
  
"You're welcome." Shasmecka said to him. "When we come back. I'll help you with the essay because I can see from here that you have spelled the king of the goblin's name wrong." She said with a smirk. Harry grabbed his essay and looked it over. Of course, he had spelled it wrong.  
  
He changed it a stood up. The two of them walked out of the portrait together because Hermione and Ron said that they would be down in a few minutes.  
  
"I thought you were a Slytherin at first. You had that attitude that a lot of Slytherins have." Harry said, closing the portrait.  
  
"Well, I'm not. Obviously, Potter." Shasmecka said, standing beside him as they walked.  
  
"Call me Harry." Harry said.  
  
"No thanks. You haven't gained that privilege." Shasmecka said smirking.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just call you She She." Harry threatened. Shasmecka let out a freaked out scream. Harry laughed.  
  
"Fine. I'll call you Harry." Shasmecka said.  
  
"And I'll call you princess." Harry said. 'What the hell!!?" Shasmecka's head exclaimed.  
  
"You know who I am?" Shasmecka asked him. He looked at her oddly.  
  
"You didn't know that your name means princess?" Harry asked her. Shasmecka sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, I did." Shasmecka replied. 'I could have sworn he knew that I was. . .' her thought trailed.  
  
"What did you think I meant?" he asked her. Shasmecka looked around and thought of something.  
  
"I thought you knew that in one of my past lives that I was a princess. That would be freaky if you knew." Shasmecka lied.  
  
"You were a princess in your past life? That's cool. How did you find that out?" Harry asked her, trying to be civil.  
  
"Uh, a spell I think." She replied as they turned a corner.  
  
"Really? Have you ever been to the restricted section of the library?" he asked her.  
  
"Nope." She lied. He just nodded. "Have you?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." He lied.  
  
"Liar." She said. Harry looked at her surprised.  
  
"You think I'm lying?!" he asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, I do. Cause I know damn well how many times you, weasel, and Hermione have been in there. One night, in our first year, I saw you enter with that invisibility sheet or whatever." She said. Harry looked even more surprised than before.  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak." He said. The two passed the Great Hall and went down into the dungeons.  
  
"Whatever, * Harry *." She said smirking. He glared at her and pushed her into a wall lightly. Shasmecka laughed and pushed him into the wall beside him. He went back to push her but she started to run down the hall. She ran around a corner and Harry smiled and ran after her.  
  
The two, after playing a quick game of hide and seek, finally made it to the kitchen. Shasmecka tickled the pair and it turned into a door knob. She opened the door and Harry and her walked in.  
  
"Harry Potter!" exclaimed a squeaky voice. Harry and Shasmecka looked over their shoulders to see Dobby come running toward them, his arms spread open. He took Shasmecka into a hug and shook Harry's hand vigorously.  
  
"Hello Dobby." Said Shasmecka.  
  
"Lady Shasmecka. Do you want the usual?" Dobby asked her.  
  
"No actually, I'll have whatever Harry is having. Unless it's caviar." She said, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes. All the smirking was getting on his nerves.  
  
"What would you like Master Potter?" Dobby asked. A female house elf in a pair of jeans and a blue sweeter walked over to Shasmecka.  
  
"Can I get you something, Princess?" the house elf asked.  
  
"No thanks, Dana." Shasmecka replied. The house elf put her hands in her pockets and walked away to go talk to another house elf.  
  
"Does everyone call you Princess?" Harry asked her. 'You have no idea' she thought.  
  
"Pretty much." She replied. Harry grabbed her shoulders and led her to the table that the Gryffindors would be sitting. They sat down next to each other and started talking. "Are Hermione and Ron together?" she asked him.  
  
"No." Harry replied.  
  
"Have they ever been together?" she asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Do you think they should get together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to help me?"  
  
Help you with what?" he asked.  
  
"To get them together."  
  
"Oh. Sure."  
  
"Cool. I'll work up a plan and have in to you by tomorrow." She said, watching as Ron and Hermione made their way over to the table. They sat on the other side and looked at their friend and acquaintance.  
  
"Here you are!" a little house elf exclaimed. She came to them and put their plate on the table. It was a large pizza.  
  
"Thank you Trina." Said Harry.  
  
"You're welcome, sir." Trina said to him. She turned and walked away.  
  
"I haven't had pizza in a really long time." Shasmecka said grabbing the nearest piece of pizza.  
  
"How long was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This morning." She said smiling. Hermione smiled and grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked looking at the pizza.  
  
"Muggle food. REALLY good." Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement. Shasmecka just took another bite.  
  
"OK. If it's nasty, I'll kill the nearest person." Ron warned.  
  
"Well, I guess we aren't going to die for a while." Shasmecka said. Hermione smiled and watched as Ron took a bite out of the pizza. He chewed it thoughtfully and smiled.  
  
"It's good." He said. Shasmecka hit her hand against her chest while crossing her eyes. Ron looked at her as if she were stupid.  
  
"It meant no shit Sherlock." Shasmecka said to Ron. He glared at her and she glared back. Hermione started up a conversation before Ron could end up without bones again.  
  
"Where are you from, Shasmecka?" Hermione asked her friend.  
  
"I'm from London, England." She replied, taking another bite out of her pizza.  
  
"Cool. Me too. We already know you're seventeen, and I already know you won't tell me your last name-" Hermione was cut short by Harry.  
  
"Why won't you tell us your last name?" he asked her.  
  
"Because, I just don't want to." Shasmecka said shortly.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Weasel. I just don't want to tell you!" Shasmecka said angrily.  
  
"Is it because you're muggle-born?" Harry asked. Being muggle-born wasn't a big issue for Shasmecka. It wasn't touchy either. She didn't care because she was really good at everything she did so it didn't matter. Hermione hit Harry in the arm and glared at him.  
  
"How did you know I was muggle-born?" Shasmecka asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just guessed. But is it? Because it's ok if you are." Harry said.  
  
"I am, but I don't care. That stupid mud-blood word is just a waist of other people's oxygen. So are other hurtful words. They just have no meaning and I only use them when someone uses them on my friends." Shasmecka said.  
  
"I thought you didn't have friends." Hermione said, but she caught herself." I hope I didn't offend you."  
  
"You didn't. I have a friend back in London, but she's a muggle. We're two trippin' peas in a far out pod." Shasmecka said. Hermione smiled along with Harry, but Ron just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Hermione said to him. He nodded and went back to eating.  
  
"So, will you tell us what your parents do at least?" Hermione asked. Shasmecka bit her lip and stood up.  
  
"Look at the time! Better get going!" she said, looking at the invisible watch on her wrist and running out of the kitchen.  
  
"That is really weird." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think her parents are criminals or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Doubt it." Harry said.  
  
"I agree." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't." Ron said. Hermione pegged him in the back of the head. "OK! Gosh. I do. Happy now?" he asked. Harry and Hermione nodded a yes.  
  
"I'll be back. I have to go get something." Harry said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
He was walking down the hall when he heard talking. He walked to the end of the hall and stood right out of sight of the two people who were talking.  
  
"Shasmecka. Your mother has contacted me and told me that they are throwing a party for your coming of age. She has invited all of Hogwarts, even the professors." Dumbledore said to Shasmecka.  
  
"She did?! Is she insane!?" Shasmecka exploded.  
  
"I don't think so, but she said that you should contact her and tell her what color you would like your dress. This shall be very exciting." Dumbledore said. Harry could almost hear his eyes twinkle in happiness.  
  
"Where is she holding it?" Shasmecka asked the old man.  
  
"The palace." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh man." Shasmecka groaned.  
  
"Aren't you excited, Princess?" Dumbledore asked, the answer was obvious though.  
  
"Does it look like I'm excited?! My hair is about to fall out!" Shasmecka nearly screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Princess. I advise that you owl your mother and tell her what you want. She was so persistent about the party." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Great. Mother is going to drag me into another one of those crazy parties where everyone is stuck up and they wear those outrageous outfits. It's just stupid!" Shasmecka exclaimed, throwing her hands up and stalking angrily off. Harry was about to turn around and walk back to the kitchens when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I advise that you keep this our little secret, Harry. You can tell Ron and Hermione, but you can't tell anyone else. I won't tell you any more than you already know, so don't dwell. Shasmecka will tell you when she wants." Dumbledore told Harry. Harry nodded and walked back to the kitchens. 


	3. A Note to the Queen

Title: The Queen's Daughter  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Author: Bitch-with a sword  
  
Type: Sort of A/U  
  
Summary: A girl is a t Hogwarts that no body likes, no body notices, and no body cares about. What happens when Harry starts to notice her and finds something out about her?  
  
Chapter Three. A Note to the Queen  
  
Harry walked quickly back to the kitchens and opened the portrait as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hey Harry. Did you find her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry said, looking back on the scene that was just shown to him.  
  
"And?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There's something strange going on. There's going to be a party at a palace for Shasmecka." Harry said.  
  
"What? A palace?" Ron asked.  
  
"That is what he said." Hermione snapped. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Do you suppose they named her Shasmecka for a reason?" Harry asked his two best friends.  
  
"OK Harry. For one thing, if she were a princess, she wouldn't be an outcast. Another thing, she would be stuck up, obnoxious, and a total bitch. Plus, she would shove it in all of our faces that she is royalty. She has gone seven years without doing that, I don't think she'll start now." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but how do you explain the fact that Dumbledore called her Princess, instead of Shasmecka?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is what her name means." Said Ron.  
  
"Yes, but Dumbledore doesn't call any of the students pet names." Hermione said, dwelling on the thought.  
  
"I think she is a princess." Harry said.  
  
"Of what country?" Ron asked.  
  
"She speaks many different languages. She's too light to be a Spanish princess. And I thought that Britain ruled over Sweden." Harry said.  
  
"What if she is the British princess?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"No, the queen does have a daughter, but her name is Samantha." Harry said.  
  
"Hello! Samantha, Shasmecka. They could be twins or something." Ron suggested.  
  
"Doubt it." Hermione said.  
  
"Let's go find her." Ron said. The three stood up and walked out of the kitchens and up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Does mom always have to throw big parties for me?" Shasmecka thought out loud. She climbed the stairs to the owlry and walked to the very back, where a snowy white bat slept. Shasmecka whistled and the bat woke up. It yawned at flew to perch on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Ozzy, how are you tonight?" the bat responded by rubbing his head against her cheek.  
  
Shasmecka grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. She then sat down on the window sill that over looked the lake, Ozzy still on her shoulder. She looked over the lake and then put the quill to the paper.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Did you have to throw me a party? You didn't even ask me. But, I can't change your mind, so I would like a scarlet velvet dress. It doesn't matter what design, as long as it fits. I would like Chicken Breast Wellington, and you can pick the rest. I have grown a bit this year, so I will have to come to the palace to be fitted. I will show up one day during Christmas break. Guess what Mom? I got friends! Well, sort of. Anyway, my school work is going great. I am one of the smartest people in our class. There's another girl, she's my friend, who is on the same level as me. Her name is Hermione Granger. Well, write back.  
  
Your Princess.  
  
Shasmecka tied the note to her bat and watched as it flew off toward England. Shasmecka had to get to Gryffindor tower and help Harry with his essay. Shasmecka ran down the stairs and into Gryffindor. She opened the portrait and walked into the common room. It was completely clear of people except Harry, who was sitting on a window seat, and Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Mecka?" Hermione asked as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah?" Shasmecka asked her, walking over to Harry.  
  
"Where were you? Not that I care. OK actually I do care." Hermione said.  
  
"I had to owl my mom." Shasmecka said sitting in front of Harry. Hermione just nodded and went back to helping Ron with his essay.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked her as she sat down and pulled out Harry's book.  
  
"I said I would help you, didn't I?" Shasmecka replied, opening the book to the chapter they were to do an essay on.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't think you were going to come." Harry looked at his watch which read ten thirty. Had it really taken her that long?  
  
"I said I would, so I would. Now, where's your essay?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"We're done." Hermione told Harry and Shasmecka half an hour later.  
  
"We're not. I have to teach him, not let him cheat so we'll be up pretty soon. We're going to do his extra credit." Shasmecka said, looking up from the book in her hand. Hermione and Ron nodded and walked up the stairs together. Shasmecka smirked evilly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her. Her face was about to split in half from the size of her smile.  
  
"If they touch while going up the stairs, they'll get into a major snog fest." Shasmecka said, smiling an even larger radiant smile. Harry's eyes got big.  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's such an advantage being a nerd." She said happily. "It's a spell that I found in the restricted section in the library."  
  
"I thought you said you've never been in the restricted section." Harry pointed out from the conversation they had had earlier.  
  
"Well. Why did you think it took me two and a half hours to write a note to my mom? It was because I took a pit stop at the library." Shasmecka explained then yawned. All of a sudden they heard something hit the wall and muffled sounds.  
  
"I think the spell worked." Harry said. All of a sudden, lightning bolted outside the window and thunder roared. Shasmecka gave a frightened squeak and jumped into Harry's lap. After many years of being chased by Lord Voldemort, Harry wasn't jumpy, but Shasmecka was a nervous wreck. Obviously.  
  
Harry looked at Shasmecka who had her head buried into his chest, her arms around his neck, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Harry thought this was a very promising position. 'Don't think that!' he scolded himself. Shasmecka nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck and sighed. Harry noticed that Shasmecka was asleep. Harry grabbed his essay and decided he didn't need to do his extra credit. He hoisted Shasmecka into his arms and carried her up to her dorm.  
  
He had passed Hermione and Ron snogging in a dark corner. He would interrupt them when it got too far. Harry carried the sleeping girl in his arms to her bed and set her down, but she wouldn't let go. He fell down on the bed with her and her eyes snapped open. She looked around and saw that Harry was on top of her.  
  
"Potter!" she hissed in a whisper.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like. You won't let go of me." Harry whispered back. Their faces were only an inch apart and Shasmecka noticed how chiseled his torso was. He stood up and Shasmecka stood up also.  
  
"Sorry. I sort of fall asleep when I'm too comfortable." Shasmecka said, starting for the balcony that was to her personal use only, because only people she wanted to see could. Harry followed her out onto the balcony and he sat down on a chair. Shasmecka sat on the ledge, looking out to the storm clouds that were quickly forming above their heads. Harry stood up and walked up behind her.  
  
"Aren't rain clouds beautiful?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes. Very." He said, looking at the dark clouds that were looming over Hogwarts. Shasmecka leaned against his chest and he leaned against her.  
  
"I'm tired." Shasmecka said yawning.  
  
"Me too." Harry said. He lifted her into his arms and helped her into bed. Harry walked out of the room and across the hall to a broom closet that seemed to be occupied by Ron and Hermione. He opened the door to see Hermione and Ron making out. He grabbed Ron off of Hermione and pushed Hermione into the girls dorm and drug Ron into the boys dorm.  
  
~*~* Dream *~*~  
  
Shasmecka was in a dark room with red plush carpet, the walls of marble with gold metal trimming. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, with windows with no glass that reached the very top. You could see the moon in one of the large windows and it seemed to follow Shasmecka where ever she went. On one of the walls was a buffet table with many different foods and an enormous ice swan. On the wall opposite of it was large wall with many different tables with ten chairs at each and in the hang out above were fifteen chairs. Shasmecka looked around and noticed she was in the ball room in her palace.  
  
Shasmecka then looked down and she gasped. The dress she was wearing was of scarlet velvet with gold flowers embroidered into the large skirt's trim. It was sleeveless and it had no straps. It dipped low to where it would have shown everything if it went any lower and it pushed up her breasts. Shasmecka then noticed she could barely breath because the dress was so tight. As if the dress knew what she was thinking, it got just a bit looser and she could actually breath. She then noticed the beautiful silver and diamond tiara in her hair. Her hair was in a large elegant bun with ringlets hanging all around her face and some were laying on her back. She had white gloves that went just above her elbows and she had glass high heels on. They were quite comfortable.  
  
Shasmecka walked around the room and looked at the ceiling. It was enchanted so the angels would fly around. Shasmecka was going to go up the large elegant stair case when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Hello, Princess." Said the voice. Shasmecka turned around to see Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Shasmecka said to him, curtsying. She had her head down, but Harry lifted it with his index finger so she could look him in the eyes. All of a sudden, an orchestra started to play a melody that Shasmecka had known since she was born. Her mother would use it to make her sleep. Harry grabbed one of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. Shasmecka put her on his arm that rested on her waist.  
  
The two started to dance around the large ball room. They just spent the whole song, which was six minutes long, looking deeply into each other's eyes. When the song ended, they stopped dancing and the two leaned in for a kiss, but an unseen force pulled Harry away from Shasmecka. The room around her started to melt away, and Shasmecka started to run after Harry. She was running at her fasted speed, but she tripped and fell to the ground. She looked up to see she was alone in the darkness.  
  
~*~* End Dream*~*~  
  
Shasmecka woke up in cold sweat and her clothes were sticking to her because of it. Shasmecka peered around to see that it was only six in the morning. She laid back down on her bed, but only to stay up and stare at the top of her canopy bed, or out her window.  
  
I hope you all like my story so far. I don't know if it's original or not. But anyway, please R and R. Can you tell me what place she is Princess of? You get a cookie if you can name it! 


	4. Believer

Title: Daughter of the Queen  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Author: Bitch-with a sword  
  
Type: Sort of A/U  
  
Summary: A girl is a t Hogwarts that no body likes, no body notices, and no body cares about. What happens when Harry starts to notice her and finds something out about her?  
  
Chapter Four. Believer  
  
Shasmecka got out of bed five minutes later because she remembered that Lavender would wake up in twenty five minutes and the bathroom would be busy until five minutes before breakfast.  
  
Shasmecka walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she stepped out, she stood in front of the mirror and dried her hair with a spell. She let it lay down on her back for a minute, trying to figure out how to style it. She pointed her wand at her head and her long auburn locks zapped into a corn rows that went into a pony high pony tail.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and threw on her girl school uniform and grabbed her books. She was about to leave when someone stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going, Mecka?" Hermione asked, hopping out of her bed.  
  
"Um, the library." She said truthfully.  
  
"Ok. I'll join you. Madam Pince said that they were getting new books n this morning and I want to be one of the first people there." Hermione explained. Shasmecka smiled and sat on her bed. She grabbed her CD player and laid down on her bed.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She had her hair up the same way as Shasmecka and the two smiled at each other.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Hermione said, grabbing her books and putting her CD player in her bag.  
  
"You have a disk-man too?" Shasmecka asked her friend.  
  
"Yup." Hermione said. The two girls walked out of the dorm and down into the common room. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, they noticed Harry and Ron sitting on the couch, talking amongst themselves. Hermione and Shasmecka just walked past them toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you two going so early?" Ron asked.  
  
"To the library. See you at breakfast. Meet us in the kitchens, at, I'll say seven thirty." Hermione said and the two girls left.  
  
"You know, I really don't know what got into me and Hermione last night." Ron said, watching the two girls leave.  
  
"Neither do I." Harry lied, trying not to laugh. "Didn't you like sucking face with her?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him in disgust.  
  
"No!" he lied, and Harry knew it, but he didn't dwell. Too much.  
  
"Yeah right." He coughed. Ron looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"What? You don't believe me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope. I know you like her, and I know she likes you." Harry said. He looked at the book in his hand. He had been trying to do the extra credit.  
  
"Wait. She likes me?" Ron asked astonished.  
  
"Oops." Harry said.  
  
"She does?! YES!!" Ron said jumping up. He looked at the look on Harry's face and sat back down again. "I mean, that's cool." Harry just shook his head and went back to his book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Kitchens to see that Hermione and Shasmecka had gotten something to eat for all four of them. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage.  
  
"Hi guys." Hermione said. Shasmecka just nodded a hello.  
  
"Hey, Mione. What do you got there?" Ron asked, looking at the book she had in her hands.  
  
"It's a book on the royalty of Britain." Hermione said. Shasmecka fell out of her seat with a small scream. "What's wrong Mecka?" Hermione asked in alarm.  
  
"Nothing! Got to go. Oh and can I borrow that book? Thanks." Shasmecka said, grabbing the book from Hermione and running out of the kitchen.  
  
"OK. That was really weird. Now I know she's some type of royalty." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, British royalty." Hermione said.  
  
"You know. She isn't royalty." Said a small house elf. The three looked at Winky.  
  
"She isn't?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nope. She was just a servant at the palace. She isn't royalty. She is just trying to cover up Samantha's looks. They look somewhat alike, but it isn't her." The house elf explained, then walked off.  
  
"OK then. That's completely weird." Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
~  
  
Shasmecka ran out of the kitchens and grabbed her wand. She stopped, threw the book, and sent an explosion spell its way. The book exploded and the papers disappeared.  
  
Shasmecka then ran to her next class. Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trio walked toward potions and heard yelling coming form the room. They hurried in and saw Draco yelling at Shasmecka. Shasmecka was three inches shorter than Draco, but she was still in his face.  
  
"What's your problem?" Shasmecka yelled at him.  
  
"Nothing, mudblood. It's just that you don't push pure-bloods." Draco said to her.  
  
"Oh, well you need to be pushed further than you were. Next time I'll gladly push you off a cliff." Shasmecka retorted.  
  
"Ooooh. I'm scared. The mudbloods going to push someone with a wand off a cliff. I could easily use my wand to stop myself from falling." Draco said. Shasmecka laughed. "What?" he asked her. She then punched him in the face and he hit the ground. She took his wand and threw it out the window. She then pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Recreckta." She said. he then started to bounce from the ceiling to the floor. "Good riddance." She said, waling over to her normally dark corner to watch Draco bounce around the room.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the classroom and walked to where Shasmecka was sitting.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Spell, you silly ginger person!" Shasmecka said. Ron glared at her and she glared back.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, stopping the spell that was on Draco.  
  
"He was saying that a mudblood isn't aloud to push a pureblood. Ass hole." Shasmecka told them.  
  
"I agree." Said Harry. "Why don't you come and sit over here?" Harry asked her, motioning toward the lighter part of the room.  
  
"I don't want to." Shasmecka said. She grabbed her books from her bag and then her CD player. She then put them on and started to read. The trio walked over to the lighter side of the room and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shasmecka had detention for making Draco bounce around the room and had to have it with Dumbledore. Of course, all she really had to do was help him with the stuff for the up coming party for her, and Shasmecka happily obliged. She didn't like the idea at first, but since her dream, she was looking forward to it.  
  
"Well, the party will be held a weak before the school year ends at Buckingham Palace. You will leave for a day during Christmas break and I will tell everyone when they get back from Christmas break about the event. Unless you want me to tell them before?" Dumbledore and Shasmecka had been walking down the hall toward his office.  
  
"No. After is good." Shasmecka told him. He nodded and the two made their way into his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shasmecka walked into Gryffindor Tower four hours later to find the Golden Trio sitting on the couch, talking silently. Shasmecka heard her name so she hid in one of the shadows of the room.  
  
"I still think she is the princess." Harry said. Shasmecka listened harder.  
  
"Shasmecka isn't the Princess. The Princess is twenty one." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, they can lie." Harry suggested.  
  
"Yes, but like I said earlier. She wouldn't be an outcast if she were the Princess. But, obviously, she is an outcast." Hermione said.  
  
"I am siding with Harry." Ron put in, then looked at the game of wizard chess in front of him and Harry.  
  
"You always do, Ron." Hermione snapped at him, then stormed up the stairs to her room. Harry and Ron went back to talking and Shasmecka stole up the stairs to her room.  
  
She walked in to see Hermione on her bed, listening to a CD. Shasmecka walked over to her and sat down beside her. Hermione looked up and sat up.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said, taking off the head phones.  
  
"Hi." Shasmecka said. "Do you want to know a secret?" she asked her. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together and her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said uneasily. Shasmecka looked around and grabbed her hand. She played her music really loud and then pulled Hermione out onto the balcony.  
  
"Can you keep this secret? You can't tell anyone. Not even the dead, and that would include your cat." Shasmecka said.  
  
"Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are they dead? No. Even worse, they're alive." Shasmecka said. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Yes, I can keep the secret." Hermione said.  
  
"Good. Hold onto your knickers." Shasmecka warned her. Hermione nodded. "I am the princess." She said. Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What?!" she asked in a scream. Shasmecka put her hand over her mouth. 'Thank god it's Friday. Everyone is hanging out somewhere else' thought Shasmecka.  
  
"I'm the Princess of Britain." Shasmecka repeated. Hermione's eyes got big and she took Shasmecka's hand off of her mouth.  
  
"Are you lying to me?" she asked, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"No. Let me show you something." Shasmecka said, walking into the room. She walked over to her bed and pulled out another big box. She set it on her bed and opened it up. Inside were numerous little boxes. She grabbed one and opened it up. Inside of it was a beautiful tiara decked in diamonds and one large sapphire tear drop dangling in the middle of her fore head.  
  
She set it on the bed next to the box and reached in the box again. She pulled out a box bigger than the first one and opened it. Inside were a pair of white gloves that had her name embroidered in silver and diamonds. The whole time, Hermione just stared wide eyed.  
  
Shasmecka opened another box that was bigger than all of the other ones and opened it. Inside were two glass slippers. They reminded Hermione of the ones Cinderella would wear. Shasmecka was pulling out another box, while setting the beautiful shoes on the bed.  
  
"Now this one," she started, putting her hand on the lid of the and motioning for Hermione to come closer," is what will seal the deal on you believing me. There is only one of these in the world, which I am holding is this box."  
  
"The King's Medallion?" Hermione asked. Shasmecka smiled and nodded. She opened the box to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewelry Hermione had ever seen. On the front of the medallion, someone had chiseled a lion that was rearing up. The outside was encrusted in diamonds and it was connected to a large golden chain. Hermione gaped at its handy work, and gasped at its beauty.  
  
"I told you." Shasmecka said, closing the box and setting it in the box.  
  
"I was some what skeptical of you at first. I just thought you were just playing along with Harry and Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"What ever you do, don't tell them. They would probably freak out. Or worse! Tell someone." Shasmecka said.  
  
"I won't tell a soul, Princess." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't do that!" Shasmecka exclaimed.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Call me Princess. I don't like it. Plus, someone might hear you." Shasmecka said.  
  
"But you are the heir to the British throne. I have to call you Princess." Hermione explained.  
  
"No, don't do that. You'll blow my cover. Plus, since I rule over you, you will listen to what I say." Shasmecka said.  
  
"I guess. But why don't you want people to know who you are?" Hermione asked. Shasmecka was putting her stuff away.  
  
"Because, then there would be endless noise and I would be pushed into that popular group of girls that will die a painful death once I come into office." Shasmecka half joked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey! I'm one those girls!" she said.  
  
"I know, but you're my friend. You don't count." Shasmecka explained. Hermione nodded and Shasmecka finished putting stuff in the box and slipped it under the bed. "Just, please, teach me like a normal person. I don't want you to teach me different, I just can't handle my only friend acting weird because I am royal."  
  
"OK. Anyway, do you ever get tired of people talking about Quidditch?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Yes. Gosh, whenever I pass by Ron and Harry, they are always talking about Quidditch. It is so annoying!" Shasmecka said. Hermione laughed, sitting on her bed, her new friend sitting beside her. 


	5. Where are You Christmas

Title: The Queen's Daughter  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Author: Bitch-with a sword  
  
Type: Sort of A/U  
  
Summary: A girl is a t Hogwarts that no body likes, no body notices, and no body cares about. What happens when Harry starts to notice her and finds something out about her?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these kids (except for Venus and Shasmecka). I just took them down to play with and when I am done, I will put them back on the shelf nice and neat. I also do not own the song "Where are You Christmas". The goddess Faith Hill does.  
  
Chapter Five. Where are You Christmas  
  
The end of November came and went, and the beginning of December slowly slipped past on the hourglass. It was the first day of Christmas break and everyone was getting ready to leave. Shasmecka was excited about the holiday, that meant that she was aloud to go home and see her mother. Hermione had kept her secret and the two of them got closer and hung out a lot. Hermione actually treated her like a normal person and not a royal stuck up bitch. The thing that made Shasmecka happiest was that her and Harry were getting closer also.  
  
"Mecka! Lavender is about to leave. I'll be right back!" Hermione said, running out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room, where everyone was leaving. Shasmecka sat down at the top of the stairs and watched as people said their good byes to their friends, saying they would be back soon.  
  
Shasmecka watched as the little Weasly left with a good bye hug for Hermione, a hug for Ron, and a kiss on the cheek for Harry. Shasmecka watched as Harry smiled at her and returned the kiss on the cheek. She wanted to so badly go and rip of the little weasel's head off. Shasmecka glared at the girls back as she walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
Shasmecka stood and walked into her room, and onto the balcony. Shasmecka grabbed her stereo and hid the balcony and herself from the rest of the world. She put in her CD and turned it as loud as she could stand it, which was VERY loud. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, she couldn't hear it because she was so caught up in her thoughts.  
  
~ Where are you Christmas  
  
Why can't I find you  
  
Why have you gone away  
  
Where is the laughter  
  
You used to bring me  
  
Why can't I hear music play ~  
  
Shasmecka was mad, really mad. Of course, she wasn't going to throw a tantrum, she wasn't going to go on a killing spree. Nope. She was just going to sit down AND THINK OF WAYS TO KILL VIRGINIA WEASLY! 'Nope. Can't think like that. You cannot decide who he likes. If he doesn't like you, then he doesn't. If he likes the Weasly girl . . .' she trails off to picture herself pushing Ginny off a cliff 'then I will just have to be OK with that' Shasmecka thought. She heard someone calling her name and made defiantly sure it wasn't-  
  
"Come one Shasmecka." Harry said. Shasmecka thought that her balcony was invisible to others while she was mad. Or was that happy? She dwells on it in her head.  
  
"Where are we going? Going to give Ginny Weasly another kiss? I don't think I'll go." Shasmecka said, grabbing her broom from her room and walking back out onto the balcony.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, then the reality rubber band snapped him on the back of the head. "You're jealous of her!" Harry said.  
  
"No, I'm not. God. See you around." Shasmecka said in a monotone voice. She kicked off the balcony railing and started flying around the school. All of a sudden, Christmas break didn't sound so good for Shasmecka.  
  
~ My world is changing  
  
I'm rearranging  
  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Do you remember  
  
The one you used to know  
  
I'm not the same one  
  
See what the time's done  
  
Is that why you have let me go  
  
~  
  
Shasmecka flew over the top of the lake and watched as the giant squids mighty tentacles broke a hole through the ice. Shasmecka watched the whole time as the beast made the ice just little slabs all around the lake. Shasmecka flew lower and lapped around the lake on her broom, her feet two inches from the ground. She felt a small gust off wind over her right shoulder and she swirled around.  
  
"What do you want?" she sneered at Ron. He looked at her.  
  
"I know you put that spell on me and Hermione to make out." He said. Shasmecka smirked. Ron and Hermione had been going out for almost a month and they were as happy as ever. Shasmecka wanted that with a certain black haired boy.  
  
"It took you longer than I expected for you to find out." Shasmecka replied. Looking over the lake as she slowly glided around it.  
  
"Well, I didn't notice at first, but then I noticed that something was wrong." Ron said, flying behind her, also looking over the lake.  
  
"Well, we wanted you two t be together because we knew how you felt about each other." Shasmecka said.  
  
"We?" Ron asked.  
  
"Me and Harry." She scowled when she said his name.  
  
"Hermione really likes you. She says you and her have a lot in common." Ron said.  
  
"Yes. We are a lot alike, but there is something that we can't be the same in." Shasmecka said, thinking about her royal-ness and how much it was going to bite being revealed.  
  
"Yes well, I know someone else who really like you." Ron said.  
  
"Ok! Potter put you up to this and I know it! Damn, he puts people up to everything. That boy is getting on my nerves. Excuse me while I happily drown myself in the lake!" Shasmecka said. She was about to jump off her broom but Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, I just heard your fight with him." Ron said.  
  
"If you call that a fight." Shasmecka said, glaring at her feet.  
  
"I do. But, why are you jealous of my sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not jealous of the Weaselett! Everyone knows that Potter crushes back on her. How could I have been so stupid?" she asked the last part to herself. "Everyone knows but I was blinded by the light!" then she got into it and started to sing the song. "Blinded by the light!" she sang. "Come on Weasly! Join me! I have a question. By any chance would you have any Prozac on you?" she asked him.  
  
"OK, Mecka. Don't go crazy on me." Ron said.  
  
"Too late, Ron." Shasmecka sneered, flying away from him.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn!" Ron said, flying beside her.  
  
"That's really rich coming from you." Shasmecka said.  
  
"I am not stubborn!" Ron said. "Ok, maybe I am, but who cares? I noticed something in front of me that you have to notice in front of you." Ron said.  
  
"Wise words Weasly, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Shasmecka said.  
  
"Just think about it, Mecka. Just think." He said, tapping her head lightly, then flew away back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~ Christmas is here  
  
Everywhere, oh  
  
Christmas is here  
  
If you care, oh  
  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
~  
  
Shasmecka thought about what he said for three days. She avoided everyone, except for Hermione. But she had to see her, she had to share a room with her.  
  
"Shasmecka?" Hermione asked, after watching her friend hit her head on her head board for the last half hour.  
  
"Huh?" came the reply.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Does it look it?" her friend answered.  
  
"Nope. What's on your mind?" Hermione asked, putting down her book and walking over to Shasmecka's bed and sitting down behind her.  
  
"Oh nothing. Boy trouble." Shasmecka answered, starting to hit her more furiously.  
  
"Come on, Sassy. It's Christmas tomorrow. You're supposed to kiss someone. Kiss him." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh right. I'm really supposed to kiss him, when he can go to the Wesley's house and kiss the little Weasel." Shasmecka said angrily. She then started to punch the board.  
  
"Who's the boy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not saying. You'll laugh." Shasmecka said. She resorted to hitting her head again.  
  
"No I won't. Unless it's Colin Creevy." Hermione said. Shasmecka sighed.  
  
"It's Harry." She waited for the laughter to come, but it didn't. She looked up at Hermione who was sitting there staring at her like a cow looks at an on coming train. "Go ahead, start laughing." Shasmecka said.  
  
"I won't. I said I wasn't. Plus it isn't funny." Hermione said.  
  
"Three days ago, I was so mad at him." Shasmecka said to her friend.  
  
"Really? Why?" Hermione asked. She knew why, but she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"He kissed Ginny." Shasmecka said.  
  
"And?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never mind! God!" Shasmecka said, climbing out her window and sitting on her balcony. She locked the window so she couldn't follow her.  
  
"Sassy!" Hermione called.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Shasmecka said in a whisper.  
  
"Shasmecka. I need to talk to you." Said a new voice.  
  
"Go away, Harry." Shasmecka said venomously. She looked up to see him flying over her and noticed that Hermione had left the window and the room. Harry landed and stood beside her.  
  
"We need to talk Shasmecka." Harry said sternly.  
  
"Oh, I bet we do." Shasmecka said.  
  
"What is up with you?" he asked. "You have been avoiding me for four days, almost, and you won't talk to Hermione or Ron. Is something wrong? Or are you still mad at me for kissing Ginny?" Shasmecka just glared at the horizon. "You are." Harry said.  
  
"Am not." She snapped.  
  
"Are too." He said.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not.  
  
"Are too." The two glared at each other.  
  
"We aren't getting any where fighting." Shasmecka said.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong?" he asked her. He sat down on the chair next to her and looked intently at her, but she just continued to stare at the horizon. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Harry removed his cloak and scooted closer to her. He wrapped it around her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I have no right to tell you what to do." Shasmecka said, leaning against him. He rested his head on hers and his grip tightened a bit.  
  
"True, but I don't like Ginny like that. She is just like my little sister." Harry explained to her.  
  
"Really? I thought there was something going on between you two."  
  
"There isn't. We're just friends."  
  
"Me and you or her and you?" Shasmecka asked, smirking.  
  
"Both. I don't think me and you are more than friends." Harry said.  
  
"Are we more than friends?" she asked him, watching as the first stars entered the sky.  
  
"I would like to be." Harry said. Shasmecka smiled and turned her head to look at him and he trapped her lips in a deep kiss.  
  
~ I feel you Christmas  
  
I know I've found you  
  
You never fade away  
  
The joy of Christmas  
  
Stays here in silence  
  
Fills each and every heart with love  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Fills your heart with love ~  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I don't care. I know it's short but I don't CARE!!! The master's run away. Anyway. I hope you like it. Please read and review.  
  
- The Bitch. 


	6. Christmas Time is Here

I still love reviews, but I don't have many. Oh well. Who cares? Anyway, on to the next chapter.  
  
Title: The Queen's Daughter  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Author: Bitch-with a sword  
  
Type: Sort of A/U  
  
Summary: A girl is a t Hogwarts that no body likes, no body notices, and no body cares about. What happens when Harry starts to notice her and finds something out about her?  
  
Chapter Six. Christmas Time is Here  
  
The morning came quickly for both Harry and Shasmecka. She and Harry had slept in her bed together, but didn't do anything. They just talked.  
  
"Why won't you tell anyone about your parents?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Because, it's just one of those too complicated things." Shasmecka said.  
  
"Are they criminals?" he asked her.  
  
"Some people in England might think so, but she isn't." Shasmecka said.  
  
"She?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, my dad died when I was four. Um, actually, killed." Shasmecka said.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Mecka." Harry said.  
  
"It's ok. I miss him sometimes, but I don't remember him all too well." Shasmecka told him.  
  
"That is just like it was with me and my parents. I never knew them, and I can't remember them either." Harry said solemnly.  
  
"Well, at lest you still have great friends." Shasmecka said to him.  
  
"You do too. Don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, out of the whole entire world, I have only four real friends. You, Hermione, Ron, and my best friend. She lives at the-she lives in London." Shasmecka replied.  
  
Harry was going to ask her what she was going to say, but he decided against it. "What's her name?" he asked.  
  
"Venus."  
  
"I like that name."  
  
"Well, don't you like mine?"  
  
"Yes. Princess fits you."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"You just have that posture, the poise, the brains, and I bet you take control in many situations some people can't." he explained.  
  
"That's very sweet of you." She said giving him a peck on the lips. He kissed her back lightly and then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Tired?" Harry asked her. She nodded and laid up against Harry, falling asleep. Harry looked at the sleeping angel in his arms and noticed how peaceful she looked sleeping. He wanted to know who here mother was. He fell asleep with that thought on his brain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Christmas Morning ~  
  
Harry and Shasmecka woke to the sounds of laughing. Shasmecka was first to wake up so she woke up her sleeping boy friend.  
  
"Harry. Wake up." She whispered in his ear. His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Merry Christmas." She whispered. He smiled at her and kissed her, they rolled off the bed and onto the floor. The curtain had been around their bed and so Hermione and Ron didn't know they were in the bed together. Harry landed on top of Shasmecka, their lips still attached.  
  
"It's nice to see you two are getting along." Ron said, smirking at his two friends. The couple's lips broke apart and they peered up to see Ron and Hermione on Hermione's bed, opening their presents.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too." Shasmecka said to Harry.  
  
"Morning, Shas." Hermione said. The two detangled them selves and Harry went to go get his presents. Shasmecka just sat on her bed, only part of the curtain pulled back, just so she can see her two friends.  
  
"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't get presents." Shasmecka said, looking at Hermione some what embarrassed.  
  
"Not from where I sit." Hermione replied, pointing to toward the end of Shasmecka's bed, that was covered by the curtain. Shasmecka threw back the curtain to reveal a mountain of around thirty presents.  
  
"Shit." Shasmecka said. "I don't get presents."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're seventeen." Hermione guessed.  
  
"Maybe." Shasmecka agreed. She grabbed the top two and set them on her bed. She started to open them one by one. Harry came in after the fourth present and was done before her.  
  
After she was done, she had many pairs of muggle clothing, a new broom called the "Jade Jet" that was yet the fastest model and cost A LOT of money. She had lot of make up, that, to her mother's disappointment, she wouldn't wear. She cast it aside onto her vanity. She had a gold watch with rubies on the out side and the band, and a lion engraved into the back. Her last presents were from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ron's mother. He had obviously told her about Shasmecka.  
  
Inside of Hermione's box was a medal polisher. Hermione smiled brightly at her and Shasmecka smiled back at her. Of course, only the two girls knew what she was going to use it for. Inside Ron's mother's box was a black sweater with a golden crown and another smaller box of sweets, that were very good. Inside of Ron's was a rose with a small note that read:  
  
Mecka,  
  
Life is too short to be living it in regret, or being mad at the people you love.  
  
Ron  
  
Shasmecka hugged him and then looked at Harry's present. It was a small and square and she wondered what it was. She opened the paper and almost squealed in happiness. Actually, scratch that. She did squeal in happiness. Inside was the new JA Rule CD that she did not have.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I had help." He glanced at Hermione. "But I have something else for you." Shasmecka looked at him oddly.  
  
"You do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He reached underneath her pillow and brought out a square black velvet box around the size of a CD case, and opened it up. Shasmecka gasped. Inside was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. It was even more beautiful than her royal tiara. It was a silver necklace that had four lines of diamonds that wrapped around her neck like a choker and a diamond on a thin chain hung down into her cleavage. "It's real diamonds." He informed her.  
  
"Oh my good god. Harry! You. . . I . . . I couldn't possibly take it, Harry." Shasmecka stuttered.  
  
"You are." He said. She turned around and held up her long hair. He wrapped it around her neck and clasped it. Shasmecka looked down at it and touched it lovingly. She was completely speechless. She couldn't even say anything. She just stared into the mirror of her vanity at it. Finally, something came out.  
  
"It is so beautiful." Right then, Shasmecka wanted to tell Harry everything. Of her royalty, of her being the heir to the British throne, of her life, how her dad died, of her childhood, and how the necklace would match her tiara perfectly.  
  
"Just like you." Harry said. Shasmecka turned around to face him and took him into such a big hug, it would have crushed Hagrid.  
  
"I'm suffocating." Harry managed to squeak out. Shasmecka loosened her grip and kissed him.  
  
"That is so sweet." Hermione said. Ron just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shasmecka got dressed into a long red dress and red high heels. She charmed her eyes green and tied her hair into pigtails with green ribbon. She had put her new necklace into the box with her tiara. She grabbed her CD player and charmed it so that it would change from green to red and back again. She put in a Christmas CD and hopped happily down the stairs to the Common Room.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on an arm chair, Hermione in his lap, and looking at the fire. Harry was sitting on the couch, doing the same as his best friends. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked over to her and smiled. He patted his lap and Shasmecka sat on her boyfriends lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his.  
  
"What are you listening to?" Harry asked.  
  
"A muggle Christmas CD." She said.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. It's American muggle." She explained.  
  
"Cool. Get out the speakers or something and we can all listen to it." Hermione said. It was early morning, around six thirty, and the sun was barley coming up. Shasmecka grabbed her wand, which she used to put her hair in a bun and formed surround sound speakers that played the soft Christmas music.  
  
"I like muggles more and more every moment." Ron said, listening to the music. Hermione and Shasmecka smiled at one another.  
  
"Well, muggles have great things. Like, Rock and Roll. Probably the greatest thing ever invented. That and rap." Shasmecka said pointedly.  
  
"Rap?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll let you listen to it later. Not on Christmas." Shasmecka explained. Ron just nodded and rested his head back on the chair.  
  
"When's breakfast?" Harry asked. Shasmecka laughed at her boyfriend.  
  
"I think it's at eight. But we can go now. To the kitchens I mean." Shasmecka said, looking at her large silver Rolex.  
  
"Let's go. I'm starving." Ron said.  
  
"Of course you are. You're a guy. I for one, can't wait either. I bet I can beet you at a pie eating contest any day, though." Shasmecka said to Ron.  
  
"Doubt it." Ron said.  
  
"I doubt not." Shasmecka said. Ron smirked and was about to say something but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Ron," Harry started," don't start with her. You won't win." Shasmecka kissed him on the four head and rested her head back down.  
  
"Let's eat then." Ron said, wrapping Hermione's in his arms and got off the chair. He set Hermione on her feet and they kissed passionately. Harry did the same, and took her hand. He kissed her lightly and the two couples walked down the kitchens.  
  
A/N: I know it isn't my normal over 2,000 words chapter, but I am tired. I'll have a new chapter up soon, and it will get better, I promise. This is my best idea and my muse is just KICKING me to continue because she keeps putting things in my head. I shall continue with more soon.  
  
- The Bitch. Please R/R! Please! 


End file.
